


【麦雷】Stille 寂静（授权翻译）

by Demonmoth



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (very light) BDSM elements, Angst, Comfort, Confusion, Do not post to other sites, M/M, Mental Overload, Mycroft's POV, Synesthesia, but no actual sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonmoth/pseuds/Demonmoth
Summary: Oh, diese... Menschen! Manchmal ist die Welt für Mycroft Holmes zu laut, zu bunt, zu intensiv! Normalerweise gelingt es ihm, all die Eindrücke, die sich über einen Tag ansammeln, durch Ruhe und Schlaf zu regulieren, doch wenn ihm diese Möglichkeit genommen wird, bricht sie über ihm zusammen und zwingt ihn in die Knie. Greg Lestrade will helfen...啊，这些……凡人！有的时候，Mycroft觉得这个世界过于吵闹，过于芜杂，过于咄咄逼人！通常情况下，一天积累下来的种种情绪可以通过休息和睡眠来调节，但如果这唯一的可能惨遭破坏，他会被从头击垮，跪倒在地。Greg Lestrade试图帮忙……
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	【麦雷】Stille 寂静（授权翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stille](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608588) by [kirin_calls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirin_calls/pseuds/kirin_calls). 



> 原作者（kirin_calls）注：  
> *Andrea = Anthea  
> http://kirincalls.tumblr.com/post/122050697795/perverselyvex-theclassyhuman  
> 译者注：  
> 感谢校对@沈塵（Lofter ID），你拯救了我卑微的德语和卑微的中文  
> 授权可移步原作评论区查看

黑暗。一片昏黑。  
他静神呼吸，满身疲惫。吸，呼。他听到自己沉闷的心跳声。  
扑通。扑通。  
脉管鼓张，血液奔流的汩汩之声在他耳中嗡鸣，粘稠，黑红。  
薄荷脑的辛辣气息烧灼他的鼻腔，刺激神经，把其他味道都屏蔽在外。甚至包括他自己的味道。  
什么都没了。一无所有。唯有一片空灵。  
寂静。  
此终。  
※  
Mycroft烦躁地穿过办公区。他总是走自己脑海里的那条小路进出，即办公桌和窗户之间。地毯是红棕色的，今天已经有不少人踩过，留下了他们的足迹。他看在眼里。  
穿高跟鞋的女士。三角底，点状跟。O型腿，髋关节不正。五十多岁，身材苗条，风风火火。  
装有假肢的前特工。案头工作，六十出头，平衡不太好，健康的腿承担了过多的重量。药物成瘾，抑郁，需要监管。  
办公室职员。步履匆匆，紧张，慌乱，不同往常，今天要向女友求婚。或者是男朋友？不，不。异性恋。心有疑虑。啊，准爸爸，自然。  
这只是今天最后三个经过这里的人。他没有忘记其他人，每一个细节都印在他的脑沟回里。  
他们喜欢哪个设计师，他们中午吃了什么，他们的精神是否正常，压力是否过大，孩子，伴侣，秘密嗜好，什么都逃不过他的法眼。  
然而，印在他视网膜上的不只有表象，他们的思想也钻入了Mycroft的脑海。他能从他们眼中读出，他们有多想腐化他（应受谴责），评估他（这是最不可能成功的），操纵他（徒劳），把他拽到他们那边（随便吧，管他们是哪边的），爬到他上头（没劲）或者屈从于他（可悲）。  
每个人都表现为不同的颜色。不是他们穿的衣服的颜色，或者他们不同的肤色。不是他们混浊的、无神的、兽性的、无知的、呆滞的眼瞳或者头发的颜色。无论是黄的还是黑的还是那之间随便什么颜色。都一样。  
不，他说的颜色，是他们思想的颜色，心情的颜色，他们最本真的存在。红黑蓝混合，意味着坏消息；黄绿银混合，意味着好消息，十分罕见。橙色条纹，绿松石色圆圈，紫色风暴，混合成意义不明的马赛克，徘徊于已知与未知之间，扰乱思绪。一块一块一块一块……  
还有这些气味！Chanel、Amouage、Clive Christian。皮肤、头发、汗液。伤风和药物。都没什么不同。产生的刺激皆不期而至。记录，分解，剖析，编目。无一例外。  
他又来到了自己的办公桌（实木、橡木、上了漆）前，指尖撑了一下，以免被四面袭来的眩晕感席卷。他闭紧双眼。呼吸。世界好像跟他对着干。二十四度，上下一度误差。他从来不擅长体感温度。  
他的指尖在信纸上漫无目的地向前游走，仍循着支撑。最后一次触碰的下一次触碰。胶版印刷纸，八十克，质地粗糙。标准纸张，日常信件。  
他的指尖继续向前，柔和，轻盈，昂贵。几乎像是织物。日产纸张，六十克，悬铃木和结香，格外柔软，结构独特。  
浓黑的墨水印在洁白的纸上。训练有素，连顿合理，笔墨横姿，和谐优雅。  
“御招待”。  
一张来自日本大使家的请柬。礼貌的用词中透着刻板，公文化的句式里隐隐透露出一股不容抗拒的压迫力。Mycroft忿忿地磨了磨牙，他讨厌这类担子。那些虚与委蛇，伪善的标签，无脑的争论，那些……凡人。  
他很想回绝这个应酬，可是显然，那对大使来说会是无法接受的侮辱。更糟的是，他们建议他携伴出席。  
他不仅要整晚面对没完没了的信息洪流，还必须持住一副一本正经的嘴脸。不，他还要让另一个人背上这份重担，陪他赴宴。他替那人感到悲哀。  
他已经问过Andrea，但她已经别有要务，一些对她来说更加重要的事，因此下午要出趟城。没有其他女性……看起来没有其他人能临时出面了。  
思考片刻，Mycroft摸出手机，打给那一个人，他此时能想到的唯一一个人。尽管，这可能是最差劲的选择。然他自是没有接电话。他从不会在别人有需时这样做，他觉得这就像是在人们需要他的时候，一口回绝。  
那Mycroft就没得可选了，只得给司机打了电话，亲自跑一趟。  
※  
路上，Mycroft闭上眼睛，试图屏蔽外界，收心养神。然而他做不到。凡人的声音，他们走在街上的脚步声，碾过沥青的车轮声，收音机的沙沙声（求求各位关上吧），那些颜色，汽油混着皮质座椅的味道……一股脑涌向他的感官，无休无止。他越想驱走它们，它们就越变得难以忽视，不停不歇。  
他怀念静谧时光。  
他拖着劳累的身躯下了车，似乎整个世界的重担都落在他肩上，泰山压顶，渗进他体内的每一条纤维。只剩几个小时了。几个小时后他就可以歇歇了。几，个，小，时。  
走到那扇黑门前，他脑内的魔咒停止了。他皱着眉头拨正那个歪斜的门环，扣了青铜环扣三次。他做足了被Hudson夫人这股洪流逼疯的心理准备。  
念念叨叨。客套和亲昵变换自如。他的薄唇挂上一抹毫不友善的微笑。形象，形象，形象。  
她在忙着烘焙。袖子上沾了些面粉，衬衫上也有些。也就是她刚才戴过围裙的位置，留了一道清晰的面粉痕迹。牛奶和大麻的气味。胯骨疼痛，失眠。尽管她面色友好，但眼角仍露出一丝疲惫，友好不过是她习以为常、信手拈来的伪装。粉橙绿。好像她真的开心见到他似的。话说回来，谁会呢？  
她做了个手势，示意他进去。颜色变了。黑白及其间各种灰调，蓝与红。脚下的台阶吱嘎作响。十七级。毛毯粗糙，木面光滑。手绘漆面，表面留下的斑驳指纹逐渐被时间侵蚀。楼上的空气变了，气息不同。亲切，又有一点陌生。每次都会有些微小的变动。  
这里来往过太多人，跟他单位一样。只是人员不同。除了他搬进来的弟弟，这里还另有种熟悉又陌生的味道。谜团随之产生。两种气味合二为一，每次都会产生新的要素，但又有不变之处。共生。  
陌生，疏远，到头来都是一样。  
今天，这儿不只有他们。有一位探长来访，每个人唇角都挂着微笑，言谈友好。一件无关紧要的事。双方互谢。还有这所谓的一点新意，围着一条模糊的边界，环绕蔓延，相向渗透。  
他弟弟变了。他们如此不同，又如此相似。同一枚硬币的同一面。然而，他们却一点一点，渐行渐远。现在，他卡进了新的齿轮组，由他人驱动。  
那个问题，把他带到这儿来的那个问题，撞到一记充耳不闻式的回绝，他弟弟就是为了贬他（意料之中）。红黑绿。Mycroft解出了他的意思。多点请求，少点要求。但他已经从他弟弟眼中读出，接受的意愿跨过了红线。  
饱满欲滴的嘲讽和傲慢挂在他挑起的唇上，那笑容中的恶意和辛辣重重坠到他脚下。视野中的尘埃如雪花般闪动，反射着夺目的阳光，飞舞嬉戏。灰蓝绿的光辉随着他移动。他看到别人看不到的东西，弱点，无尽的苛求。  
不放过任何可能，不存在一刻安宁。只要一刻……一刻寂静。别无多求。但是，他的愿望越强烈，执迷也越深。在他意识到之前，他已经推断并记忆了在场三人这一天的作为，纤毫未漏，全然不受意志的控制。一场大合奏，成分太多，太多，太多。  
一阵战栗窜过全身。他已经到了极限，不仅跨过了而且还不管不顾地往前走了几英里。控制力自他麻木的指尖溜走，撞碎在现实的地面上。黑红紫碎片的海洋，刻入他的皮肤，他的精神。太阳穴突突跳动，他双手交叉抱住脑袋，瘫倒哀吟。  
滚，滚，滚！就留我一个人静静！  
那个声音，追问着“为什么”。绿蓝橙。柔浪绵绵。咖啡和尼古丁的气息。棉花和秋季的味道。罕有的催眠效用。  
压力，医生是这么说的。  
不仅如此，他弟弟说。过度亢奋。他懂这回事，他熟悉这种感觉。他不知疲倦的头脑运转起来跟Mycroft的一样。相似，但不完全相同。他必须时不时删除一些信息，清出点空间，这就是两人的区别。Mycroft总把这看做他弟弟最大的弱点，但他现在意识到，不会删除是自己的缺陷。  
毕竟，最大的容器也总有装满的一天。Mycroft需要宁静，才能分类，整理，码齐。一昧输入，会不可避免地落入系统过载的窠臼。至今他都没有这种把握，可以发誓说一切都在他掌控之中。说他能控制住自己，而不是坠入色彩、形态、声音的汪洋，溺水身亡。  
他获不了宁静，看不到天极，栓不上锚点，得不到喘息。他的感官总是马力全开，存储，吸收，分析。无论他是否愿意。  
我不孤独，Sherlock……  
Mycroft听到他们说话，商讨，听到抱怨，勉强，怀疑。最后放弃，同意。无意义的词句、色彩和碎片形成一片混沌，折磨他的神经回路。  
意识某处，其实他清楚自己是如何离开了他弟弟的住处，怎么被人引进自己车里坐下。有人坐在他身边，一只手搭在他的手上。温暖，灰蓝橙。就像阳光和秋日。  
Mycroft迷迷糊糊地浸入那种感觉。离光近了一些，离黑暗远了一些。  
“Mycroft。”  
一只手抚上他的下巴，迫使他抬了抬头。棕色眼眸中似有天鹅绒。关切，试探，分析。恍有秋日落叶的沙沙声。  
“我想帮你。”  
宁静。他只要宁静。睡眠能带来可喜的成效，能让他的知觉暂时瘫痪一阵，以便加工处理已有的认知。他太久没睡过了，脑海过于动荡，如荒漠上的沙尘暴。每颗沙粒都是一种颜色，一种形态，一种声音。  
他脱下西装外套，犹如骑士卸下甲胄。有时，它仿佛载有千钧重的责任和义务，几乎把他压倒在地。解开领口的扣子，他终于得以喘息。  
“没有感官的影响，你就能把注意力集中到正事上，然后找回状态，你听见了吗？”  
有什么覆上他的眼睛，周遭的世界消失了，沉进一片漆黑。他恼怒地叹了一声。他剩余的意识警铃大作，试图研讨情势，扭转败局。一缕惊慌窜过Mycroft全身，无助无凭。  
有人握紧他的手，手指探到他指间，两相交缠。  
“嘘……”  
什么东西搭上他的手腕。冰凉柔滑，又很快热起来，将身体的热度传递给他。那人从他的小臂一路上抚至肩膀，手腕轻柔地划过他的背部，然后另一只手抚过他的腰骶部。那只沾染了身体热度的，与另一只手交缠过，覆绕过，相连过的手。扣紧不可分离的手。剥夺他知觉自由的手。  
黑红色条纹在他眼前狂舞，与空间的色彩一道，渐渐模糊，在他的视网膜上燃烧。一只手探到他的肩胛骨之间，温柔而坚决地滑过他僵硬的躯体。  
“跪下。”雨幕后的声音命道。血液奔腾。白色光点在他周遭闪现，肢体不受控制地服从指令。他重重跪倒，手掌撑地，终于不用端着正牌的架子了，他暗自庆幸。  
那只手不急不慢地在他的肩部游走，挑弄他的领口，蹭过颈扣，滑过胸膛，激得他猛地抽吐了一口气。他不知所措地睁着眼睛，大口呼吸，好让粘稠泛黑的血液得到充足的氧气，徐徐淌过静脉。  
那只手轻轻抚弄他的脖颈，下颌，手指点触他的双唇。他紧绷的神经渐渐集中于那触碰唤起的独特感觉上，一阵酥麻瘙痒悠悠蠕过他全身，他胳膊上的汗毛都立了起来。  
指尖在他皮肤上停留了两声心跳，接着抚上他的人中，蜻蜓点水，旋又游离。他的嗅觉兴奋起来，薄荷脑的气味窜过大脑直冲前额。他一面想着吸口新鲜空气，一面又想屏蔽其他气味的刺激。喘息吁吁。  
绝望混合着无助，他竖起耳朵，尝试预判接下来会发生什么，尝试弥补其他感官的损蔽。直到什么东西覆上他的耳朵，连这一可能也被剥夺，他周遭的整个世界都沉寂下来。一阵眩晕瞬间击中了他。他绝望地叹了口气，垂丧躯体。  
然而，在他瘫倒之前，一双臂膀接住了他，将他按到一处温暖的所在。他愣了片刻才反应过来，那是另一副躯体。  
他混沌的思维如笼中困兽般东窜西撞，试图抓住一点可信的索迹。心如鼓擂，血流汩汩，呼吸急促，仅余一种特别的刺激。坚实的怀抱，背后另一人的热度让那些都变得多余。这感觉不同寻常，令人期待，他全身感官都聚焦其上，自动导航。  
那人悠逸地前后晃他，而他全身僵硬，臣服于下，违背他反抗再反抗的知觉，直至他的四肢突然瘫软下来，靠进另一人怀里。他感觉自己像是要融化了，那些看不见的重担全数卸下。那双臂膀紧紧环绕着他，近乎疼痛。但这是种令人愉悦的感受，将他完全占据，将凡日思绪统统抛至九霄云外。  
纷繁彩纹闪现，耳畔噪音消弭，唯余他的心跳声。那些重担从他肩上滑落，冲刷殆尽。喉咙中吐出一声舒宜的叹息。这种日子他已熬了不知多久，总算能卸下重荷。那拥抱变得温柔，依顺。拇指轻扫过他的胳膊，似是安慰。  
良久，他的精神才从救命稻草般的沉浸中抽离出来。他感觉双手被束住，双眼被蒙上，听觉闭塞，噪音不再。他在他鼻下抹了点薄荷脑软膏，扰得他心烦意乱。他意识到，他还不知道自己是跟谁一起坐在什么地方。但此时此刻，他不在乎这些了。这感觉好得无以言喻，他不愿离开。  
“重返人间了？”那人柔声道。耳塞似乎被取走了，他自然感觉得出来。他点头。有力的臂膀扶他重新坐好，解开他被领带束缚住的手腕。他漫不经心地揉了揉发红的部位。那双手绕到后面，解开蒙眼带。布料滑过他的脸庞，落到他肩上。迎接他的是一张温暖的笑脸。  
“多谢……Gregory……”他犹豫不安地开口。过了好久，疑问才浮上心头。这一切究竟有什么意义，这一插曲又会以何种方式产生影响。  
“很高兴你能成功，你真是……把我们好吓。给。”探长递给他一块手帕，好让Mycroft擦掉那些控制他嗅觉的药膏。此举只能去掉些许刺鼻的气味，冰凉的触感，他仍能感到细微残留。  
“从哪儿……你从哪儿知道……”Mycroft问，依然有点迷茫。Greg摇摇头，翘起腿坐到他面前。  
“我读过点关于感官限制的东西。Sherlock跟我说了你不可救药的自我苛求，我就想到在你身上试试……通常来说，我们应该事先说一下，然后再不打招呼地绑人……但是我至少……现在，呃，在这方面有点经验，而且大概知道自己在干什么。”  
探长眨了眨眼，稍显调皮。“或许我们可以省去些繁文缛节，我觉得……”他一手拉起Mycroft的手，站起身，并把他也扶起来。他晃晃悠悠地起身，试着找回平衡，脑袋还有点晕乎。  
“还从来没人帮我做过这个……”Mycroft轻声说着，别过视线。Greg默笑。  
“这也不是什么特别日常的状况，我得说……我特别好奇，你都经历了些什么……你愿意跟我喝杯咖啡仔细聊聊吗？”  
Mycroft犹豫地点点头。他头脑尚不是很清晰，有些神魂颠倒。支零破碎的思绪几乎还都飞在云外，它们并没有消失，这他清楚，他也不愿将它们拾回。然而，挣脱它们的控制，对他来说也是一种全新的，令人不安的经历。他忽然意识到，他幸运地邂逅了一个知道如何把他从旋涡中解救出来的人。  
是夜，他们又聊了一会儿。聊Mycroft通常是如何看待这个世界，聊世界对他来说意味着什么，聊他是怎么记住几乎所有的事情，聊他现在是否意愿如此。聊Sherlock与他无限相近却又截然不同的思维模式。  
夜已深了，于是他们最终道别。Greg答应Mycroft，如果他又陷入自我苛求的困境，他会挺身相助。一个奇异的约定……但Mycroft有幸知道，在浪涌侵袭而上时，他有了一个可以依傍的锚点。  
+++


End file.
